Something Sweet
by Matsuyama Aoichi
Summary: One: Chocolate Ice Cream/Es krim coklat menjadi awal kisahku dengannya, Awal kisah yang tak terduga, Rasa manis yang selama ini kuimpikan./MurasakibaraXOC/Reader/my first fic in this fandom/RnR please!


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

a fiction by Matsuyama Aoichi...

**Something Sweat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Character : Murasakibara A. X OC/Reader

Genre : Romance, Frienship

Warning : Typo(always), OOC (terutama Murasakibara),multichap, Cerita pasaran, alur mudah ditebak, dan Reader's Pov.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One: Chocolate Ice Cream**

*Happy Reading!*

* * *

**...**

Gawat! Jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai. Gara-gara _sensei_ menyuruhku mengkoreksi PR teman-teman, waktu istirahatku jadi berkurang. Apalagi aku belum makan sama sekali sejak pagi.

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk sampai ke kelas. Kedua tanganku membawa dua cup es krim coklat untukku dan sahabatku. karena kurang berhati-hati, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

Dan oh, es krim di tangan kiriku malah mengotori _sweater_nya.

"_Gomenasai_!" Ucapku menunduk. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, aku mendongakkan kepala dan melihat siapa yang kutabrak.

Seketika mataku melebar saat tahu siapa yang kutabrak tadi.

'_mati aku!' _aku menjerit dalam hati.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi besar, rambut ungu, wajah dengan ekspresi malas, dan tak lupa sekantung besar makanan ringan di tangannya,

Murasakibara Atsushi.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Murasakibara-_kun_. Selain tinggi badannya yang tak wajar itu, dia juga pemain _center_ dalam tim basket SMA Yosen.

Meskipun wajahnya malas dan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, tapi dia merupakan salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang legendaris itu.

Dan Murasakibara-_kun_ termasuk pemain yang agresif. Bayangkan saja, dengan tinggi badannya yang tak wajar itu serta serangannya yang agresif adalah perpaduan yang mengerikan, bukan?

Semenjak Murasakibara-_kun_ dan yang lain bergabung di tim basket Yosen, tim basket sekolah lain yang akan melawan sekolah kami pasti menyerah sebelum bertanding. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat pemainnya saja mereka sudah ketakutan.

Berbeda di lapangan basket, di luar itu Murasakibara-_kun_ benar-benar tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Yang dia pedulikan hanya _Maiubo_nya saja. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Dan saat ini dia memandangku dengan malas tapi setitik amarah terpatri di mata ungunya.

Aku hanya menelan ludah dengan sesah payah dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Akhirnya kukumpulkan segenap keberanian yang kumuliki dan berkata padanya,

"_A-ano_... murasakibara-_kun_, a-aku minta maaf. Tadi aku tidak sengaja. Ba-bagaima kalau aku mencuci _sweater_mu sebagai permintaan maaf?" Kataku tergagap. Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Kau pikir dengan hanya mencuci _sweater_ku, aku akan memaafkanmu?" Dia balik bertanya dengan nada marah.

Aku tersentak. Mulutku ter_kun_ci seketika. Keringat dingin mulai becucuran dari pelipisku. Mata itu memandangku dengan tajam.

'_Kami-sama, tolong aku!'_

"A-aku tahu! Kesalahanku ini memang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Maka dari itu—"

"Boleh es krim itu untukku?"

"Eh?!"

Kualihkan perhatianku pada es krim di tangan kananku. Ah, aku hampir lupa dengan es krim ini. Karena terlalu lama di luar, dia jadi agak mencair.

Aku semakin terkejut saat perhatianku kembali tertuju pada Murasakibara-_kun_. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan es krim. Padahal tadi dia seperti monster pemakan manusia.

"A-ah, tentu saja boleh. Tapi sudah agak meleleh," tanganku agak gemetar saat menyerahkan es krim itu. Dengan cepat Murasakibara-_kun_ meraihnya. Dia memakan es krim itu dalam sekali lahap. Benar-benar monster.

"_Arigatou._ Karena kau orang baik, maka aku akan memaafkanmu." Ucapnya santai lalu bebalik pergi meninggalkanku.

Dan di sinilah aku. Berdiri seorang diri di koridor kelas dengan wajah kebingungan.

'_Apa-apaan orang itu? Dia sudah hampir membuatku mati berdiri karena ketakutan. Dan dia hanya menginginkan es krimku?!'_

* * *

Aku memasuki kelas dengan lesu. Perasaanku bercampur aduk antara takut, terkejut, kesal, dan... senang.

Senang? Kenapa malah senang?

Yah, aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa, tepatnya berani bertemu dengan Murasakibara-_kun_ secara langsung, bahkan berbicara dengannya. Walaupun dengan awal yang buruk.

Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mengagumi Murasakibara-_kun_. Sejak dia masih di SMP Teikou besama _Kiseki no Sedai._

Saat itu aku duduk di kelas dua SMP. Ayah mrngajakku menyaksikan pertandingan basket antar SMP. Dan itulah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya.

Dia kuat, tinggi, dan agak kekanakan. Semua pemain _Kiseki no Sedai _ memang kuat, tapi entah mengapa aku lebih mengaguminya. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku jatuh cinta. Hahaha... seperti di film saja.

Ketita mendengar kabar bahwa Murasakibara-_kun_ akan bersekolah di SMA Yosen, aku pun tur mendaftarkan diri di SMA yang sama dengannya. Dan aku sangat senang saat tahu bahwa kami satu sekolah walaupun bebeda kelas.

Terkadang diam-diam aku memperhatikan Murasakibara-_kun_ latihan basket bersama Himuro-_kun_ dan lainnya, meletakkan makanan atau minuman di dalam lokernya, dan mencari tahu semua tentang Murasakibara-_kun_.

Dan dipikir-pikir, aku seperti _stalker _ya?

"Hei, kok melamun sih?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh mendapati senyum lembut dari sahabatku ini.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tadi berbicara denganku?" Gadis ini, Yui hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kamu dari mana saja? Tadi aku mencarimu lho. Oh iya, es krimnya mana?" Tanya Yui.

"_Eto_... es krimmu tadi jatuh,"

"Lalu punyamu?"

"Dimakan monster."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Huwaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran ini. Selama pelajaran berlasung aku sama sekali tak memperhatikan sehingga beberapa kali _sensei _menegurku.

Hari ini pikiranku benar-benar dikacaukan oleh orang itu.

Segera kubereskan barang-barangku dan berlari keluar kelas. Aku bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan dari Yui. Aku terus terus berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sesampainya di lapangan, kulihat Murasakibara-_kun_ berjalan dengan Himuro-_kun_. Dia menyampirkan _sweater_nya di bahu. Pasti _sweater_nya masih kotor.

Tanpa ragu aku menghampirinya. Entah dari mana aku mendapatkan keberanian ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendorongku melakukan semua ini. Yah, bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus? Dengan begini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Murasakibara-_kun_. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik. Yosh! Aku harus berjuang!

"_Ano_, _sumimasen,_" ucapku lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh mereka. Buktinya kini mereka—Murasakibara-_kun_ dan Himuro-_kun_, berbalik menghadapku.

"Ya, kau ada perlu dengan kami?" Tanya Himuro-_kun_ dengan lembut. Oh, sekarang aku tahu mengapa semua siswi di sekolah ini mengidolakannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ada keperluan dengan Murasakibara-_kun_,"

"_Souka. Ne _Atsushi, dia ingin berbicara denganmu." Setelah berkata demikian, Himuro-_kun_ meninggalkan kami berdua.

Suasana menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemerisik kanrung plastik yang digenggam Murasakibara-_kun_ dan suara patahan kripik kentang. Entah suara detak jantungku juga terdengar, mungkin.

Dan sekarang, aku malah bingung mau bicara apa.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Murasakibara-_kun_ tiba-tiba.

Jleb! Pertanyaanya membuat hatiku perih. Sekecil itukah kehadiranku baginya. Padahal belum sehari kami bertemu, dia sudah melupakanku.

"Ahahaha... kau lupa ya? Aku tadi yang menumpahkan es krim ke _sweater_mu,"

Murasakibara-_kun_ hanya memandangku dengan malas dan sesekali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Begini, aku masih merasa bersalah kepada Murasakibara-_kun_. Jadi bolehkah aku mencuci _sweater_mu sebagai permintaan maaf? Aku janji, besok pasti kukembalikan dalam keadaan bersih. Boleh, ya? _Onegai_!"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mencucinya sendiri,"

"Tidak, tidak. Biar aku saja yang mencucinya, Murasakibara-_kun_. Aku yang membuatnya kotor."

Dia terlihat berfikir sesaat. Lalu ia kembali memandangku dan menyerahkan _sweater_ hitamnya padaku. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Berhasil!

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Janji besok harus dikembalikan!"

"_Hai_!"

"_Jaa nee_!" Murasakibara-_kun_ melambaikan tangan padaku lalu pergi. Aku tersenyum memandang punggung lebarnya yang semakin mengecil.

Haaah, senangnya! Ini seperti mimpi saja. Jika ini memang mimpi, aku tak ingin terbangun untuk selamanya.

* * *

Es krim coklat menjadi awal kisahku dengannya

Awal kisah yang tak terduga

Rasa manis yang selama ini kuimpikan

* * *

To be Continue...

Author's note:

Hajimemashite, Izuki desu! Saya author baru di fandom KnB. Mohon bantuannya Senpai-tachi!

Bagaimana cerita di atas? GJ kah? Basi kah? Saya benar-banar membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari pembaca sekalian. Mohon Reviewnya!

*Thanks for Reading!*


End file.
